


Deaf Love

by BlueLion23



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coran is the most gorgeous of men, Deaf!Lance, Depression, High School AU, I held a poll on my tumblr and everyone picked the name for the pup, I luv mah bby Lance too, I'll add more later if I forgot something, Idk at this point, It's Yorak, Its a surprise damnit, Keith is an oblivious boyo but I luv him, Klance will be canon-king 20gayteen, Lotor (Voltron) is a little piece of shit™, M/M, May include smut at some point?, No surprise there lmao, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pidge and Hunk are mentioned but wont actually be involved in the story until later chapters, Pining Lance (Voltron), Self Harm, Slight Spoilers for seasons two and six, Spoilers are the Blade of Marmora and Keith's space wolf, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide mentions, Tagging is very hard -_-, i think that's all for now, not saying who tho, you guys were not kidding when you said tags are hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 7,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLion23/pseuds/BlueLion23
Summary: "...It hurts...Knowing you might never get hear their beautiful voice...Or their wonderful laughter...Knowing this tear's me up...It's eating me inside...I hate not being able to hear...Why did it have to be me...? I'm a freak...I'm alone...At least, I was until he came and changed my life..."Lance is deaf. He has been since he was born. His life is full of insults he cant hear and pain he can feel. That is, until he showed up. He gave him the courage to stand up for himself. He stood up for him when he was being bullied. And, he may be Lance's love interest?





	1. Meeting Him

**Author's Note:**

> So hi! This is my first fic on the site! I've had this fic published online for a long time now, but I've been having technical issues when it came to getting my AO3 account. I only have this fic published on one other site, Quotev. So if you see this fic published on another site, please let me know. 
> 
> If you want to talk to me about ideas or requests for fics or just want to chat, you can talk to me here:  
> https://www.quotev.com/MyChemicalKlance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance meets the new kid and they immediately get along

...

It hurts...

Knowing you might never get hear their beautiful voice...

Or their wonderful laughter...

Knowing this tear's me up...

It's eating me inside...

I hate not being able to hear...

Why did it have to be me?

I'm a freak...

I'm alone...

At least, I was until he came and changed my life...

 

 

 

 

Lance's POV

It's the first day back at school. What's the point though? I can't hear anything, so what's the point in listening? No one really pays attention to me except the school Counselor, Miss Allura, because she knows sign language. If this year is anything like last year, then I'll probably have a crap time. Especially since my only friends, Pidge and Hunk, are doing an exchange program at the technical campus. The Galaxy Garrison has many campus's for different things. It's a really professional school.

Damn-it Lance! Stop getting side tracked! So yeah, back to Hunk and Pidge. They were our school's resident tech experts, the nerds. Pidge's older brother Matt studies at the technical campus, so now the nerd squad is officially back together. I'm honestly not sure why they left. Something about technical advancements and something to do with electromagnetic thing-a-ma-jigs. I never really understood any of their nerd talk to begin with anyway.

 I finally left home and went to the bus stop to wait. When I got on the bus, I got a lot of glares. Yep. It's defiantly gonna be like last year. Either that or it's the fact that I got a tattoo of a blue lion. Of course all my pants had to be in the wash, leaving me with shorts. I sat at the back of the bus in my usual spot.

 I was staring out the window, when I saw a boy running to keep up with the bus. The first thing I noticed about him was that he had a mullet. Ugh, who still has a mullet in 2018? He was wearing almost all black except for a red flannel shirt wrapped around his waist. Must be an emo. The Blade's will surely like that. Then I noticed a flash of red on his right arm. I smiled. At least I'm not the only one who got a tattoo for charity over the summer. 

The bus driver opened the door and let him in. I saw a few kids snicker behind his back. I rolled my eyes. Typical. 

The boy looked at me and walked towards me. He asked me something. I assumed he asked if he could sit with me. I nodded my head. He smiled and sat down.

He said something that looked like he was introducing himself. I made a sign that said *Please wait* He nodded his head. I got out my notebook and wrote 'I can't hear you. I'm deaf' He nodded and made some signs with his hands

*I don't mind*

I was taken aback. He knew sign language. I smiled.

*What is your name?*

*My name is Keith. What is your name?* Keith, huh? I guess I should have expected a name like that given that he has a mullet. But I'm willing to look it over for now.

*My name is Lance*

*That's a cool name*

*Thanks*

*Do you think we can be friends?*

*Sure*

We kept talking, well, signing until we got to school. He told me so many things. Like how his mother left him when he was young, how the only thing he had left of her was a bad-ass looking blade, how his father passed away a few years ago and how he now lived with his older foster brother and so much more. I told him about my family and my millions of siblings. Alright, so maybe I exaggerated a little. So what? When I got to my homeroom, which also happened to be his, I found out he was in all my classes except for math. This felt nice. It's been a while since I opened up to someone, since Pidge and Hunk left before the summer holidays. It's a good feeling. We sat down next to each other.

Class hadn't started yet, so we started signing to each other. Soon, the teacher, Mr Coran, came in with Miss Allura, who came to my desk straight away. She told me that she had me for first period today. Then I told her I made a friend. She was really happy for me.

She pointed at Keith and I nodded my head. She and Keith started talking about a few things. She smiled when she found out he knew sign language. Once she was done, we walked out of the room to her office for our session. This year was off to a great start so far!

 

 

Keith's POV

It's the first day at a new school. Honestly, I'm kinda feeling a mix of being scared and annoyed. Scared because being the 'New Kid' is the worst and annoyed because I just keep getting expelled from schools because of my attitude, so I don't really know why Takashi insists on me going to another school. I get it. Education is important and junk, but what's wrong with being home-schooled? His argument against it was something about how he had to work and didn't trust me to do anything productive while he was gone.

Takashi is my older foster brother. He took me in after my dad died since I had no where to go. I appreciate it, but he still acts as though he really was my older brother. I can get on his nerves too. He hates it when I call him Takashi, saying "Just Shiro is fine" but it's fun to get a rise out of him. While we normally get along on most things, school was not one of them.

 I finally left home and went to the bus stop. Of course, I was late, because the bus was leaving as I arrived. I had to run to catch up with the driver. I was out of breath by the time he noticed me and stopped. I took a minute to get my bearings before climbing on the bus. And then I heard it. The snickering. So much for good first impressions. Stupid alarm clock, not waking me up on time.

I saw a kid sitting by himself at the back. He was looking at a group of guys and rolling his eyes. Looks like I'm not the only loner at this place. At least I can try and make a good impression on him. 

"Uh, hey. Is this seat taken?"

The kid shook his head and moved his stuff over. Not a bad start, Kogane.

"Uh, my name's Keith" I said nervously. He held up a hand, telling me to wait. I nodded. Then he got out a notepad and pen and started writing. When he finished he showed me his notepad which said 'I can't hear you. I'm deaf'. I felt kind of stupid and inwardly cringed at my obliviousness. I nodded again and signed back. I had to learn sign language when my dad lost his hearing due to his illness. I never would have thought it would come in handy again.

*I don't mind*

He looked surprised. I just shrugged and smiled. He smiled back, signing to me.

*What is your name?*

*My name is Keith. What is your name?* 

*My name is Lance* Lance, huh? It suits him

*That's a cool name*

*Thanks*

*Do you think we can be friends?*

*Sure*

We kept talking, well, signing, I guess, until we got to school. We told each other about ourselves. When he told me about how he has a huge family, I was kind of jealous. I would give anything to have a huge family. But then again, I doubt my introverted ass could handle it, so I guess just Takashi is fine. When I got to my homeroom, which also happened to be his, I found out he was in all my classes except for math. This felt nice. It's been a while since I opened up to someone, well, besides Takashi, but it's different. It's a good feeling. We sat down next to each other.

 Class hadn't started yet, so we started signing to each other. Soon, the teacher, a weird looking man with a ginger mustache, came in with a woman with dark skin and long white hair, who came to Lance's desk strait away. They began signing to each other. Is she his translator or something? Probably not, considering how expensive it must be to hire one.

She pointed at Me and Lance nodded his head. She began talking to me. 

"Hello, my name is Miss Allura. I am the school Counselor. You must be Keith, right?" She had a British accent.

"Uh, yeah. I'm new here"

"Well I hope you enjoy your time here, Keith. I appreciate that you are willing to talk with Lance" 

"It's nothing, really. He's a nice guy"

She nodded and smiled, ending our conversation for now. She went back to Lance and they left the room. I smiled. I think I could get used to this school.


	2. So Much For First Impressions...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance kicks ass when the bullies attack

Lance's POV

It was break and I was heading back to my locker, only to be greeted by graffiti. Again. I sighed and opened my locker to get out the cleaning supplies. As I was cleaning the door when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Ignoring the mini heart-attack I just had, I turned around and saw Keith. 

*Are you ok?* He signed. I sighed and nodded, putting the cleaning supplies in my locker and signed back

*Yeah, i'm fine*

*What happened?*

*Some guys who are jerks just like to do it. Don't worry though. I've gotten used to it*

Keith gave me a look that said he didn't believe me. I don't blame him. I was about to tell him about my previous years here when he got punched in the face. Sendak and a few of the other jackasses who pick on me were standing there. They looked like they were laughing. Sendak and his gang are the worst. They hate everyone and live off of making people's lives a misery.

For once, I was glad I couldn't hear them. I bent over to see if Keith was okay. He got knocked unconscious. His precious blade had fallen out of his pocket and looked damaged and he had a cut down the side of his face.

I suddenly felt an emotion I had never experienced before. It took me a while to identify it. This new emotion is pure hatred. But that wasn't all. I feel something else as well. I feel hurt. He was my first friend that I could actually talk to in a while. I stood up and looked them straight in their stupid, laughing faces.

Sendak looked at me and said something I couldn't understand, but I don't care about insults. Out of pure anger, I punched him in the face. Everyone watching looked shocked. I guess no one expected me to ever react to his crap. Sendak was bleeding. His minions took one more look at me and ran away, dragging him with him. I grinned to myself and turned around to help Keith.

 I picked him up and took him to the infirmary. The nurse thanked me and allowed me to stay until he woke up. I sat by his bed and waited for him to wake up. While I was waiting, I remembered that I still had his blade. I took it out of my pocket and looked at it.

Looking at it up close, I noticed that the blade had some sort of a weird marking in the hilt. The handle was damaged pretty bad, almost broken off. Suddenly, I got an idea. Why don't I fix it for him? After all, it's important to him. Also, it is sorta my fault he got hurt. It had been a few hours since school ended and he is still unconscious.

The nurse handed me a note that said that I'd better head home and that she would call his dad to come pick him up. I start heading home. As soon as I got there, I went to work fixing the hilt. Papa offered to help, but I wanted to do this myself. After about an hour, it was finished. It looked alright? I guess? Who am I kidding. It straight up sucks. At least it's not completely broken anymore. Tired, I went up to my room and decided to give it back to him tomorrow at school before I fell asleep.


	3. The Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance suffers from anxiety and Keith is the bestest boy

Lance's POV

I started getting worrying thoughts on the way to the bus stop. What would he say? Would he be angry at me for taking his blade? Would his brother? I was practically a nervous wreck. I might lose my friend.

Wait...what is wrong with me? Why am I thinking like that? I guess it's because he is my only friend who can talk to me, figuratively speaking. At least, for now, since I have no goddamn clue when Pidge or Hunk will come back. I will literally do anything to keep our friendship. As I started to get close to it, I saw Keith.

I froze up. I hope he doesn't see me. Unfortunately, he looked in my direction and waved at me. I sighed and walked towards him. The first thing I notice the tattoo on his right arm. It's a red lion. 

*Hi Lance!*

*Hey, how you holding up?*

*I'm doing good*

*I'm glad to hear your doing great*

*Oh, thank you by the way*

*For what?*

*For taking me to the infirmary*

*Oh, that. Don't worry about it* To be honest, I almost forgot. I was too busy worrying.

*Also, I heard from some of the kids at school that you punched one of the guys*

*Yeah. That was Sendak. He's an asshole and totally got what he deserved. There was blood too. To be honest, it felt good*

*Why am I not surprised?*

*Haha. Very funny*

*Hey, what's that box?*

*Oh* He saw the box. Crap *Uh, it's for you*

*It is?*

*Yeah*

I gave Keith the box. He opened it and looked really surprised to see his blade. He tested it out. He seemed happy.

*Thank you so much Lance!*

*Don't mention it*

*But why though?*

*Well, yesterday, your blade got damaged. Since it's kinda my fault you got hurt, I decided to fix it for you to make up for it*

*It's not your fault those guys are jerks*

*Yeah. I guess*

Just then, the bus came. We got on the bus and started walking towards the back, until one of Sendak's gang stuck his foot out to trip me over. I fell over with a thud.

I may not have been able to hear it but from the way the floor was vibrating, I could tell. I looked up and everyone looked like they were laughing. Keith helped me up and signed to me

*Go to your seat. I'll deal with this*

I nodded my head and went to my seat. I looked over at Keith. He looked like he was arguing with the guy who tripped me over. Soon it escalated and they looked like they were yelling. Eventually, Keith turned around and started walking towards me. He smiled.

*What did you say to him?*

*Don't worry about it Lance*

We continued signing until we reached school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wanting to know what Keith said to protect the precious boyo, it went something like what you would see when the cool jock guy stands up for the nerd in movies, only with a shit-ton more swearing


	4. My Own Private Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance discovers that he may not be as straight as he thought

Lance's POV

The first week is finally over. Thank God. School is worse than I remember. At least now I get to spend more time with Keith. Before the weekend, we gave each other our numbers.

I was planning to take him to a really nice park that I always go to. I couldn't wait. Mama was more than okay with this. I think she was just glad I had a friend again. According to her, I was mopey and grumpy ever since Pidge and Hunk left. 

We had decided to meet at the bus stop, because we both knew how to get there without getting lost. As I waited for Keith, I started feeling another new emotion.

I wasn't sure what it was exactly, but it felt strange. Like a warm tingly feeling. I think I kind of...liked it? Eventually, the feeling faded. Soon, I saw Keith walking towards me. I started getting that feeling again. What was causing it? He smiled at me. Oh God.

*How are you Lance?*

*I'm good. How are you?*

*I'm great*

*Cool. I wanted to take you to a park that I like to go to*

*Sounds awesome!*

*Let's go then*

He took my hand and smiled. The feeling started getting stronger. I shook it off and tried to focus on what we were going to do. I lead him down an old path that leads to the park.

I could tell Keith wasn't sure about this. He gripped my hand tightly and the feeling came back.  I tried to calm down. The park wasn't far now. We eventually reached a bunch of trees that were blocking the way.

I let go of Keith's hand and pulled the branches aside. He looked amazed at the sight.

I don't blame him. It was beautiful. There were tons of flowers everywhere, lots of trees and there was a waterfall near a rocky cliff face. The water lead to a large, sky blue lake. The sunlight made light dance on the water and left beautiful shadows. It was a breath-taking sight. Keith turned to look at me.

*This is beautiful! How long have you known about this place?* I shrugged

*A few years*

We sat down near the lake, staring at the beauty of it all. I looked over at Keith, who was taking in the view. The sunlight illuminated all his facial features, making his pale skin seemingly glow. His violet eyes seemed to sparkle. His smile was enough to make my day. God, I felt like my heart was going to explode from my chest. 

That's when I finally realized what this new emotion is.

Love.

 

 

I love Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE PLOT THICKENS LIKE PEANUT BUTTER!!!  
> IF ONLY PEANUT BUTTER COULD THICKEN!!!  
> I LOVE PEANUT BUTTER!!  
> BUT I DON'T LIKE PEANUTS  
> AM I PIDGE?!  
> I THINK SO  
> MAYBE THAT'S WHY I KEEP UP THE SUSPENSE TO KEEP YOU ALL STRESSED  
> MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
> *cough*  
> Sorry...


	5. The Secrets That I Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance confirms that he is definitely not as straight as he first thought

Lance's POV

What am I going to do?! I’m in love with my best friend! Well, my only friend, to be honest... I can’t tell anyone about this. What would they say? What would Mama say? What would my family say? Worst of all, what would Keith say?

Ugh. I just want to lock myself in my room, away from everyone. But, unfortunately, I can’t. I wish I could talk to Pidge or Hunk about this, but that was pretty much impossible. I sighed, got dressed and went downstairs. My older siblings weren't home, since they were all at college and Papa had taken my younger siblings to day care. Mama was waiting for me. Strange. She was normally at work when I went to school. She smiled when she saw me. She handed me a piece of paper.

It said that she was getting a pay raise. This was great! It meant she and Papa could continue to pay for school fees and the house. I smiled and hugged her. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.  
She kissed my forehead and let me leave. I was happy for Mama. She and Papa work really hard to pay for everything. I wish I was old enough to help her like Papa and my older brothers and sisters. I'm the middle child, meaning that after a break, they had me, had another break and then had a bunch more kids, and me being in high school means most of my siblings have moved out, except for Rosa, who wanted to study at a nearby university, and my younger siblings, obviously. 

I was so lost in my own thoughts, I didn’t notice the person in front of me, and I bumped into them. I stood up and helped them up. That’s when I noticed it was Keith. I could feel my face going red. He smiled when I had helped him up. I shivered at the feel of his finger-less leather gloves against my skin.

*Thanks. Sorry about that. I wasn’t watching where I was going*

*That makes two of us then*

*Yeah, I guess. How are you?*

*Uh...*

Before I could think of an answer, the bus arrived. Keith and I went to our usual seats in the back.

*So, you were saying?*

*Uh, I’m good*

*Are you sure? You were sweating earlier and its pretty cold today*

*Yeah, I’m sure...*

I looked out the window and didn’t sign. After a few minutes, I feel asleep. I don’t know how long I was asleep for, but eventually, I felt a soft tap on my shoulder.  
I opened my eyes and saw Keith looking at me. I could feel my face grow hot again.

*We’re here Lance*

*Thanks Keith*


	6. Why Is Life So Cruel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance becomes a stereotypical anime schoolgirl protagonist and gets picked on

Lance’s POV

I was really nervous the entire day, as if I would break down at any second. It was probably the most stressful day of my life. Near the end of the day, I was doing ok.

 

It was math, so Keith wasn’t in this class. I was concentrating on my work, when I felt something small and light hit my head. I looked up and saw it was a scrunched up note. I looked at the kid in-front of me. Rolo. He isn't that bad, I guess, but he's still a jerk. He was grinning. It made me feel sick to my stomach. He made a gesture for me to read the note. I smoothed it out on my desk and read it.

'Hey, Lance, where’s your new boyfriend? I thought you wouldn’t let him out of your sight'

I could feel my face turning red with embarrassment. I wrote on the back of the note and handed it back to the guy.

'He isn’t my boyfriend, Rolo. We are just friends. Something you wouldn’t know about'

I watched him as he read it and smiled as his face went red with anger. He wrote something else and handed it back to me.

'Are you sure about that?'

I wasn’t sure what he meant by that, but when I looked back up, I understood. He made a gesture that I never thought even the jerks here would use on me.

 

My face turned red and I went back to concentrate on my work. During the rest of the lesson, I kept getting notes from people around the class asking me things like what Rolo was saying.  
I had never felt so relieved when the bell went off. I ran to my locker, grabbed my stuff and ran. I knew where I was going. I knew I had to be alone, and there is only one place I can be alone now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting really interesting now, huh? The gesture Rolo used will not be mentioned. If you want to know that badly, look it up


	7. Words Hurt More Than Any Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Klance has a bonding moment

Keith’s POV

Strange. Lance said he would meet me at my locker, but he was nowhere to be seen. I checked my phone to see if he had sent me any messages, but there was nothing. 

 

I went to Miss Allura to ask her if she had seen him, but she said she hadn’t seen him at all today. I was getting worried.   
I went to his house to see if he was there, but his mother said he hadn’t seen him at all. I was worried sick, when I remembered something. 

 

Of course! Where else would he go? I went to the bus stop and started down the path to the park he showed me on the weekend. It looked different though. The path there was even creepier than it was last time. It was kind of hard to find the entrance without Lance, but I managed. 

 

When I parted the branches, I was shocked at what I saw. The once beautiful park was now all dark and grey. The flowers were all droopy and others refused to bloom. 

 

I heard noises over near a group of weeping willow trees I never noticed before. I walked over to the noise, being the curious "cant-mind-his-own-business" person that I am. I moved cautiously so that I didn’t make any noise. Wait, he can't hear me, why am I being cautious? 

 

I parted the branches and saw Lance, sitting by one of the tree trunks, and he was...crying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was short, but it was completely intentional! In my English classes, I've been studying writing techniques and this is a good one to keep up suspense and tension. Be careful, lovelies. There are more plot twists coming! I need plot twists to keep this an ongoing thing. See you guys soon!


	8. Meeting The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance meets the older brother and Keith is in for a world of teasing

Lance’s POV

It was the only place I could think of. I needed some alone time, and I wouldn’t be able to get it anywhere else. I thought I would be able to calm down here, but I couldn’t stop thinking about what happened today.

 

I could feel the tears welling up. Not bothering to do anything about it, I let the tears run down my face. It had been ages since I had last cried. It kinda felt good to let out all of that held back frustration.

 

I guess I had never realized how much I needed to be alone sometimes. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped. No one knew about this place except for me and...I looked up at the person who had tapped me.

 

It was Keith. Oh God.

*Hey, are you ok?* I wiped my eyes dry

*Yeah, I’m fine*

*You don’t look fine*

*Really? What gave it away?*

*Well, your crying for one*

*...*

 

*What happened?* I let out a sigh

*It’s not something you can help me with Keith*

*Oh really? Try me*

*I don’t want to*

*Ok, then* He stood up *If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine with me. You’ll probably tell me when you’re ready*  
I smiled and stood up.

*Hey, Lance. Do you want to hang out at my house?*

*Sure*

He took my hand and led me through the path. I was surprised he remembered which way to go. After we got out of the pathway, he led me towards his house. I started getting nervous, but Keith seemed happy, so I didn’t let it get to me.  
When we got to Keith’s house, he opened the door and let me in. His house was similar to mine in a way. He led me towards the other person who he shared the house with.

The guy was a tall, muscular looking man. He smiled at me. I smiled back nervously.

*This is my older brother, Takashi, but he prefers to be called Shiro*

Shiro looked at me and grinned before he started talking to Keith. It seemed like they were arguing about something. When they had finished, Shiro left the room, still grinning.  
Keith’s face was red. Maybe it was because of all the shouting.

 

*What was that all about?*

*Don’t worry about it Lance. Do you want to come up to my room?*

*Ok*

We spent a while playing games like Left 4 Dead, Fallout 4, things like that. Eventually, I had to leave. It was nice hanging out with Keith, as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those interested, Shiro and Keith's conversation went a little something like this:
> 
> "How nice of you to finally introduce me to your boyfriend~"
> 
> "Takashi, I swear to whatever non-existant God..."
> 
> "Heh, alright, just don't forget to use protection, alright?"
> 
> "I WILL STAB YOU IN YOUR SLEEP, ASSHOLE!!!"


	9. Lotor Makes An Entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance is suffering, Lotor is a dick and Keith is oblivious to all of this

Lance's POV  
   
Today, everyone seemed more talkative than usual, but then again, how would I know? Mr Coran had got up to make the morning announcements.  
Everyone was listening intently. Keith was trying to listen and sign at the same time.

*There’s a new exchange student*

I looked at the teacher. This is weird. We don’t normally have exchange students at this time of year.  
A boy walked up to the front of the class. He was really tall, pale and had super long white hair. He had a bored look on his face. He seems like the stuck-up, spoiled type to me.

 

*He says his name is Lotor and that he is the son of the businessman Zarkon* My face immediately scrunched up. Zarkon was the owner of a company called Quintessence Enterprises, founded in the country Daibazaal. They were well known for their greedy purposes and their corrupt boss. I hated them especially because Zarkon had been loan-sharking my parents for years, which is why we could barely afford what we needed. What was a corrupt businessman's son doing in a place like this?  
It's interesting, to say the least.

 

The teacher must have told him to take one of the spare seats, because he sat down next to Keith. They started talking. Keith seemed happy.

 

I didn’t know how to feel about this. I felt something hit my shoulder. It was a note from Rolo. I looked at the note.

 

'Looks like you’ve got some competition there, huh, Loverboy Lance?'

 

And, for once, I agreed with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, but...PLOT TWIST!!!! Let me know what you think of the idea of Lotor being the son of a corrupt businessman in the comments!
> 
> Originally, the Galra were going to be a Mafia group, but I thought it was a bit too violent for this


	10. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance is jealous

Lance’s POV  
   
I was in a hurry to leave school that day, but before I could leave, I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Keith, and he looked excited.

 

*Guess what Lance!*

*What?*

*Lotor told me that my blade is called a Marmoran Blade! It's something that only people with Galran blood posses! This could mean my mom is Galran!*

Of course he would get poor Keith's hopes up like that.

*Wow, that’s really cool*

*I know!*

*Well, I gotta go Keith. See you tomorrow*

*Bye Lance!*

I don’t know what is going on. I feel...hurt and...angry. When I arrived at my house, there were a bunch of cars parked out the front.

 

Oh great. Just when I thought this day couldn’t get any worse, my older brothers and sisters had to come home from college for Easter break. I went inside and was almost immediately tackled by one of my older brothers.  
I stood up and walked to my room. I was definitely not going to get the privacy I needed to think about my situation. Suddenly, I felt someone tap me. It was my sister, Rosa.

 

She was holding the whiteboard everyone uses so that they can talk to me.

'Hey, Lance. What’s up?'

'There’s uh, someone I like...'

'Go on'

'And there’s a new kid who was talking to them today'

'What’s wrong with that?'

'Oh nothing, just that he's the son of the corrupt businessman who's been loan-sharking Mama and Papa for years'

'He might be different, did you ever consider that?'

'Well, no...'

'If you ask me, I’d say you’re jealous'

'Me? Jealous? Are you serious?'

'Well, it sure seems that way'

'I guess...'

'I’ll leave you alone now' She got up and left. Just then, my phone lit up, signalling that I had a text message.

:Hello Lance:

It was from Lotor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger (not ;P)


	11. Seven Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lotor challenges Lance to a competition for rights as Keith's lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that was a Ring reference. Sue me

Lance’s POV

This shouldn’t be possible.

:How did you get my number?:  
:Simple. Keith gave it to me:

Oh.

:What do you want?:  
:Nothing much. I was just wondering if you would like to be friends:  
:Thanks, but I’ll pass:  
:Why? Is it because of earlier today?:  
:...:  
:You like him, don’t you?:  
:...:  
:I thought so. It’s understandable. Who could resist? I certainly couldn't:  
:Tell anyone, and your dead:  
:Trust me. I won’t tell:  
:...:  
:Tell you what. Let’s make a deal:  
:What kind of deal?:  
:I am leaving to go back home in a week, even though I hate it there. I will tell him how I feel about him on the last day. You have until then to try and stop me:  
:And what if I don’t do it in time?:  
:Keith will be mine:  
:...:  
:So? What’s your answer?:  
:It’s a deal:  
:Good. I look forward to it:

 

What have I gotten myself into?


	12. Six Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance suffers from an existential crisis

Day 1 of the blackmail

 

   
Lance’s POV  
   
What am I going to do?! I don’t even know what I should be doing! This is blackmail! I only have 7 days! How the hell does he expect me to do this in a week?!

Even worse, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I SHOULD BE DOING!!! I decided to talk to my sister. I grab the whiteboard and a marker.

'Hey Rosa, can we talk?'

'Sure. What’s bothering you?'

'I’m being blackmailed'

'Wait, what? What are you being blackmailed into doing?'

I showed her the text conversation I had with Lotor.

'If you want to avoid blackmail, you should just confess'

'ARE YOU CRAZY?! I CANT DO THAT!!!'

'Well, it’s either that or blackmail'

'Your right, as usual'

'Don’t worry about it. Maybe the blackmailer will forget'

'I doubt it'

I left after that. I needed to think. The bus seemed to be taking forever. Soon, I saw Keith walking towards me.

*Hey, Lance!*

*Hi*

*How are you?*

*Ok, I think*

*Cool!*

Just then, Lotor appeared out of nowhere. He started talking to Keith.  
They were talking for a while before Lotor even noticed I was there. He said something to me, but I didn’t hear it. I guess he didn’t know about that... After more unheard conversation, the bus arrived.

 

Keith was so busy talking to Lotor, he must have forgotten about me...  
...  
...  
...  
Was this his plan?


	13. Five Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance mentally rambles about how much life sucks

Day 2 of the blackmail

 

   
Lance’s POV  
   
I hate this...

I only have 6 days left...

And I am already invisible to him...

I just want to die...

Then he can spend his life with “Pretty Boy” and not worry about me...

*sigh*

Why does life have to be so unfair?

If only life were like a video game...

Then I could have avoided all of this...

I would just have to make sure I saved every 5 minutes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the blackmail chapters are short, just fyi


	14. Four Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance questions his life and keeps putting himself down

Day 3 of the blackmail

 

Lance’s POV

Well, I am 100% sure that I am not doing a good job of trying to stop Lotor, but, in my defense, it’s almost impossible. Keith and Lotor are all but literally inseparable. 

Keith doesn’t even talk, well, sign to me anymore. I guess he prefers having a friend who can hear him when he speaks...

No change at school. Today was just like the last 2 days; torture. I don’t even know why I’m still going to school. But, then again, I need to do something. 

At this rate, Keith probably won’t even want to my friend. And if “Pretty Boy” said anything about...that...he would definitely hate me. 

Did I do something wrong? Is that why I have to go through all of this? 

Am I not good enough for anyone? 

Am I just the person everybody feels sorry for? 

Is that why I am being tortured like this? 

All I want is an answer...

...

...

...

But I have a feeling I’ll never get it...


	15. Three Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance has an idea...

Day 4 of the blackmail

 

   
Lance’s POV  
   
I only have three days left, but why do I even bother? I mean, there’s no point. Also, I’m pretty sure that he would prefer someone, anyone, who could at least understand him, hear him, speak to him... At least he is better off this way...

I’ve stopped going to school. My older siblings think it’s hormones. The younger ones think I'm sick. Mama thinks it depression. It’s a good thing I can count on Rosa not to tell Mama everything.

Even though I know I can’t do anything about it, I still think about it. I feel another new emotion. However, unlike the previous new emotions, I couldn’t figure out what it was.

I felt...hurt...and in pain... it’s like a sick feeling inside. I just want the pain to go away...

...

...

...

I think I know what to do...

 

   
Someone’s POV  
   
Heheh... Not long now until he breaks... Then Keith will be all mine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me why Lotor has a thing for Keith. I just needed someone to be the bad guy and making it Zarkon would have been way to fucking creepy and awkward XP


	16. Two days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance thinks running away can solve his problems

Day 5 of the blackmail

 

   
Lance’s POV  
   
It was risky climbing out the window like that, but I had to do it. I couldn’t take anymore of this. I didn’t know where I was going, but I knew what had to be done.

 

But, when the time comes, will I be able to do it? No, I have to. It’s the only way to make sure I never have to feel this kind of pain again. I ran as far away as I could. I couldn’t see where I was running in the dark, but I took my chances. It wasn’t long before I tripped over something.

 

My body slammed against the hard concrete. It hurt. My whole body hurt. I tried to get back up and keep running, but my leg hurt too much. I touched it gingerly.

 

It felt like fire was burning me alive. It hurt badly, but not as much as the pain I felt inside. I had to keep going. I crawled along the pavement. I had to keep going.

 

Have...to......keep...going...

 

The last thing I remember before blacking out was the blaring sound of a siren and bright red and blue lights.


	17. One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance wants to just forget everything

Day 6 of the blackmail

 

   
Lance’s POV  
   
The last thing I remember before blacking out was bright red and blue lights. The next thing I knew, I woke up a hospital room.

 

The first thing I noticed was my leg. It was elevated and covered in a huge cast. I guess I must have broken it. The next thing I noticed was Mama asleep on the edge of my bed and Rosa, who was sleeping on the pull-out chair.  
I tried to sit up, but it hurt my leg. I groaned in pain, but I didn’t hear it. It feels weird. Saying something or making noises without being able to hear them is a weird sensation.

 

My groaning must have woken up Mama, because she got a happy look on her face and ran out of the room. She must have gone to tell the doctor I was awake.

 

   
~time skip because I can’t be bothered writing chapters that are too long and I want to get to the next surprise as quickly as possible~

 

   
The doctor said it would take 6 weeks for my leg to heal. Great.

Mama didn’t interrogate me on why I ran away, and I was glad.

But still, the events that took place last night didn’t help the pain I felt.

And I only have a day left...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I continue to make Lance suffer? O^O


	18. Deadline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance has another idea...

Day 7 of the blackmail, the final day  
 

 

Lance’s POV  
   
Well, today is the last day, but it doesn’t matter anymore. I looked at the clock on my bedside table. It was 6:00 in the morning. Well, there’s no point in sleeping when you’re not tired.

I tried to get out of bed, but I forgot that my leg was broken.

Crap.

How am I going to do anything like this? I noticed that someone left crutches by my bed. I guess they’ll do. I got dressed and left a note on my bed telling my mom that I was just going for a walk.

Now I just have to worry about how the hell I’m going to get downstairs with crutches.

*sigh*  
   
~A few minutes later~  
   
I managed to get down the stairs without killing myself.

Yay.

I walked out the door and walked towards a public park nearby. There was no point in going to my special place.  
It doesn’t seem as special without...him there...

I didn’t think anyone would be there this early in the morning, but when I got there, I saw two people talking to each other. It was Keith and Lotor.

I hid behind a tree and watched. Keith seemed happy talking to him. Lotor asked him an inaudible question. Probably to come to Daibazaal with him. Keith looked really happy.

It was over. The pain kept coming in waves. It hurt so much.

Game over...

I walked away as fast as I could, seeing as I couldn’t run. It hurts.

I just wish I could do something to end it...

...

...

...

Actually, there is one thing I can do...


	19. Mistakes Are What Make Us Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance nearly dies and Keith realizes how much of an oblivious dick he's been

Keith’s POV

Wow! I can’t believe it! Lotor asked me to come to Daibazaal with him! I am so excited! I was floating on cloud 9 all morning!

I can’t wait to tell Lance! Wait...Lance... I haven’t seen him today... Come to think of it, I haven’t seen him all week. I don’t think I said a word to him at all since Monday.

Shit.

I ran to his house to see if he was there, but his mom said he went out hours ago and that he hadn’t come back yet. My first guess was the secret park, but he wasn’t there.

I searched every place I could think of, but he wasn’t in any of those places. I don’t know what to do or where to go. I collapsed on the ground and started crying.

Why didn’t I talk to him?

Why didn’t I pay attention to my best friend?

What kind of friend abandons their friend to be with another person?

What kind of friend am I?

 

Lance’s POV

I don’t care about the consequences; I just have to do this, even if it means I’ll never see my family again. I had a dagger in my pocket and I was trying to find an abandoned place.

As I was walking, I accidentally bumped into someone. I was about to apologize until I realized it was Sendak and his gang. They started beating the living daylights out of me, but it didn't hurt as much as I was hurting inside. I guess this was Sendak's payback for when I fucked up his face.

One of them pulled out a pocket knife and started cutting into my arm while the others beat the crap out of me. I couldn't hear it, but I know I was screaming. They just laughed. They kept doing this for what seemed like hours, until, they just stopped. I struggled to open my eyes to see who helped me.

I saw a familiar face with a ugly looking mullet. I smiled slightly before I lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted you all to suffer with the suspense >:3


	20. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Klance has another (short but sweet) bonding moment

Lance’s POV

Welp, I’m back in the hospital. Fantastic. The only difference is that my family aren’t here. Instead, Keith is asleep on the edge of the bed. 

I want to touch his hair, but it hurts to move my arm. That’s when I noticed that my arms are covered in bloody bandages. Ah. That makes sense. 

I used all my will power to touch his shoulder. He woke up with a start. He saw that I was awake and smiled. He hugged me. It felt nice, but it hurt. 

The reason being that my chest was also covered in bloody bandages. In fact, my entire body was covered on them except for my broken leg. 

Note to self: Don’t walk around with a broken leg. Keith stopped hugging me and looked me in the eyes. He was crying.

*Are you ok?*

I try to sign back, but my arms didn’t want to move, so I gave him the thumbs up sign.

*Thank god. I was so worried*

Just then, the doctor came in and started talking to Keith. Keith then signed to me.

*He said he is going to give you something to help you sleep*

I nodded my head, giving the doctor permission to insert the needle in my arm.

It felt weird. Everything was fading quickly, but it didn’t feel the same as it did the two previous times. It actually felt calming.


	21. Healing Broken Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance is unconscious, Rosa knows what's going on and Keith is still oblivious

Keith’s POV

 

I watched as Lance fell asleep. He seemed relaxed. The same couldn’t be said for me, however. My nerves were shot to bits. I felt like I had just been in the middle of two planes crashing together.

Why?

Why wasn’t I there for him when he needed me?

I feel like he hated me. But, if he hated me, why was he smiling when he saw me? I don’t know, but I know that I need to do a lot for him to make up for this. I sat there as he slept in peace.

A few hours after he fell asleep, Lance’s mom and dad and at least 16 kids, who looked like they were either in college or primary school, came in. I could only assume they were his brothers and sisters. Lance’s mother almost fainted when she saw him.

“What happened to him?”

“I found him like that. He had lost a lot of blood when I found him”

“Well, thank God you found Lance when you did”

“Yeah...”

One of Lance’s sisters was looking at me in a weird way. Then she smiled and whispered something inaudible to herself.

 

Rosa’s POV

I was looking at the boy. I assumed that he was Keith. Heh. I will admit, he was quite the looker. I never thought Lance would be into guys, but staring at the proof knocks some reality into you, I guess.

Considering that the only other person he had previously had a crush on was Miss Allura, I'd say he's gotten back in the game pretty well. Keith was slightly shorter than Lance, but goddamn if his build didn't make up for it. No. Rosa, stop. Lance would kill you if you suddenly had a crush on his crush.

“Well Lance, you sure know how to pick  ‘em” I said under my breath. Keith was looking at me, looking like he was trying to figure out what I had said.

 

Keith’s POV

I guess it doesn’t matter what she said. After all, it probably had nothing to do with me, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH HOW WRONG YOU ARE KEITH!


	22. Holidays (AKA: The Prophesiesed Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance gets out of the hospital (again) and Keith introduces him to a furry surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who weren't around during this story's development stage, you probably won't understand the joke in the title. I got caught up with my school work and other stuff and eventually, I didn't have time to update this story. So it spent a full year on hiatus. Then I struggled with ideas for the new chapter so eeeehhhh. My friend posted something on Tumblr (it's gone now since he deleted his account) and it basically said "A prophesy was foretold in ancient times that one day, we shall be graced by the one and only Prophesiesed Chapter of Deaf Love" And It became an ongoing thing

-three weeks later-

-all of Lance's injuries have healed except for his leg, which they all need to be super careful with, since it broke twice-

 

Lance's POV

 

I think I finally understand what people mean when they say they hate hospitals. Regardless, I'm out and, conveniently, it's just in time for the end of term holidays. Everything is good now. Lotor is gone, Keith isn't ignoring me anymore and I'm alive.

My bedroom door opened to reveal a red faced, out of breath Keith carrying what looked suspiciously like a pet carrier. I sat up and looked at him curiously. He just grinned and sat the carrier on my bed.

*Okay, so you know how I told you Takashi said I wasn't responsible enough to stay home by myself?*

Heh. Good to see he still liked to torment his brother, even when he wasn't even in the same room.

*Yeah, I remember. Why?*

*Well after I helped you get to the hospital and stuff, he said he's willing to try and let me be responsible!*

*Meaning?*

Keith still had that huge grin on his face as he opened the carrier. A small puppy managed to tumble out and onto my bed-sheets. I stared at Keith as he grinned back.

*He let you get a dog?*

*Yep! I named him Yorak!*

*Yorak?*

He shrugged.

*It was one of the names my dad mentioned they had thought about when naming me*

*Cool*

The puppy, Yorak, was licking my hand. I couldn't help but giggle. It tickled having a small, tiny tongue licking at my hand. I scratched him behind the ears. I guess he seemed to like it since he crawled into my lap and nuzzled into my chest. I hate to admit it, but the little guy was pretty cute. 

Keith took Yorak out of my lap and placed a kiss on his head, causing the puppy to thump his tail on the bed. Great. I can't believe now I'm jealous of a dog. But looking at Keith, he seemed happy. It was a big deal for Shiro to trust him to be responsible enough to care for a dog. And besides, I was always a dog person anyway.

The rest of the day was spent playing with Yorak and talking to each other whenever Yorak managed to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to come say hi to me on Quotev!  
> If I don't answer, that's probably because I'm asleep lmao
> 
> https://www.quotev.com/MyChemicalKlance


End file.
